waking kate
by wow.fanfic
Summary: gratuitous sex in the shower


Title: Waking Kate Scribbler: FanFicFab Fandom: Lost Rated: M Spoilers: None Word count? No Idea S/N: if this is actually posted acording to plan it's my first attempt and I have no clue how to find a Beta so this is pretty much from the hip.

Juliet wearily unbuttoned her coveralls as she quietly trudged up the stairs. When she reached the landing and rounded the corner to the door to her bedroom that was slightly ajar she nudged it with her elbow as she rolled her shoulders so the jumpsuit pooled at her ankles just inside the dark room. Slipping one foot out of the pantleg she bent the knee of the other to pull the outfit off and into her hand.  
It was completely by memory that she traversed the pitch black room to toss the coveralls in the hamper outside the bathroom door. She closed it almost all the way before she turned on the light. Staring into the mirror over the sink, she thought, it had indeed been a long day.  
Shaking her head in annoyance at the dark circles accenting the skin under her eyes, she rubbed them furiously resisting the urge to just go fall into bed and snuggle in with her beautiful Kate. She knew the other woman wouldn't mind that she reeked of stale sweat and gasoline. She smiled as she started brushing her teeth remembering last week when she had come home late to find Kate waiting up for her wearing a very sexy smile and nothing else...she had begged to be allowed to take a shower first. Of course her pleas had fallen on deaf ears as the smaller brunette pinned her to their bed, whispering against her ear in a seductive voice how much of an aphrodesiac the scent of motor oil in the air was becoming to her, as she curled her fingers inside of Juliet releasing her from any of the days nagging worries.  
Involuntarily shuddering at the warm fuzzy memory she adjusted the water tempature in the shower before peeling her wife beater and panties off and stepping under the almost too hot cascade. She quickly washed her hair and reached for the odd concoction of coconut milk and Dharma generic moisturizer with a hint of vanilla Kate made them to use for body wash. She loved that scent. When Kate had first showed it to her she was washing her back for her in a gentle massage. After being sure to express her delight with the thoughtful gesture, it seemed the younger woman never let them run out of it. As she began to lather it on her dry sun baked skin she jumped a good two inches in surprise as she felt Kate's hands graze her hips in a feathery caress. "Ahh!" she squealed feeling Kate's strong arms wrap around her preventing her from slipping. "You!"  
Kate giggled pressing her lips to the taller woman's shoulder. "Mmmmm..." she murmered, "Me. I'm sorry baby did I scare you?"  
Juliet inhaled deeply, relaxing back into Kate's embrace covering her arm that was now wrapped around her waist with her own. She purred as the petite woman took the loofa from her other hand and began washing the older woman's body that she couldn't seem to stop worshipping.  
"That's nice." she said softly turning her head to watch Kate's sleep heavy eyes. "You spoil me, ya know?"  
"Nuh-uh. Not possible." Kate said simply standing on her tip-toes to press her lips to Juliet's cheek tenderly. "You deserve so much more, my love."  
"Oh," Kate felt the other woman tremble in her arms and she smiled against her skin, as her hand with the sponge began to gently wash her breasts. "I didn't mean to wake you..." Juliet said in a hushed tone.  
"I was awake," she said shyly looking up at Juliet as she turned around to rest her own hands on the younger woman's hips. "Liar," Juliet whispered as she leaned down to find those beautiful lips with her own. "You were sleeping like a baby..." her lips grazed down over Kate's chin to nudge her up leaving the brunette's long neck exposed to her hungry mouth.  
"Alright-OK busted..." Kate moaned as Juliet's lips began to suckle at the rapidly increasing pulse at the base of her throat. "But-uhhmmm," she arched her back pushing her chest against her girlfriends, her fingers and palms massaging Juliets lower back where she knew it hurt after a strenuous day at the garage. "how my supposed to go back to sleep with you in here being all naked and sexy and wet..." the last word was gasped out as she felt Juliet push her back against the slippery wall of the shower.  
"What about you sweetheart?" Juliet began planting open mouthed kisses up her neck, as she reached her ear, pushing her hand between their bodies that were currently pressed tightly to one another she whspered in that raspy voice that she knew drove the other woman to distraction, "Are you wet?"  
"Jesus Christ Juliet," she whimpered at the familiar thrill that ran down her spine when she felt the blonde's fingers run through the curly course hair at the place where her legs met. "Your touching me aren't you?"  
"Uhm hm." she smiled as she felt Kate's fingers tangle into her hair to pull her down into a deep hungry kiss. She anchored herself on Juliet's hip with the other hand trying to angle her center up to reach her lovers teasing fingers. "What an eager little beaver my girl is tonight." She groaned into Juliet's mouth at her bad joke and then at the way the blond was massaging her toungue with her own. "Ahhh..." Juliet moaned as her fingers found Kate's drizzling folds. Kate broke the kiss exhaling with relief as Juliet finally began caressing her swollen warm flesh. She rested her head on the other woman's shoulder as she began to move against her lover gripping her ass trying to pull her impossibly closer. "Umph!" Kate grunted with want, "I missed you so much."  
"Honey," Juliet smiled as she continued to stroke the brunette open kissing her temple lovingly. "We spent six hours working together today."  
"Not enough...never enough, I needed..." she closed her eyes tightly, her grasp of Juliet's hair starting to pull painfully. "I need..." Juliet's other hand slid around the back of Kate's thigh grasping it to pull her leg up to wrap around her hip, she felt like she was opening up one of her favorite books.  
"What Baby?" Juliet asked in a throaty tone, "Tell me Kate. Tell me what you need."  
"Please-I..." she cried out as Juliet's thumb brushed her very hard clit. "I need you inside of me."  
"Like this baby," Juliet continued to torment the brunette buy just dipping the tip of her middle finger inside. "Is this what you want?"  
"Ungh," Kate croaked leaning her head back to meet Juliet's lust filled eyes with equal desire. "More!" she ground out in an attempt at a commanding tone, her hips pushing down to suck her lovers finger inside. Juliet felt her finger being swallowed by her heat ever so slowly shivering at the way she felt Kate's inner muscles grip her finger. "Say it Katie." she pushed one of her thighs in between the brunettes, to spread Kate's legs further open for her and add pressure behind her possesion of her other woman.  
Their eyes locked and after a moment of both of them being frozen in place, a silent power struggle in their gazes, Kate conceded breathing, "Fuck me Juliet."  
Hearing the thick husky desperation in her girlfriends voice she pulled her finger almost completely out of her hot hungry cunt before suddenly thrusting three deeply inside of her.  
"God!" Kate squealed suddenly throwing her arms around Juliet's shoulders to pull herself up wrapping her other leg around the beautiful woman's waist. Her breathing was coming in hard pants now as she worked herself up and down on Juliets hand, her ankles locking just over the rise of that beautiful ass. "Ooohhh...yea...yes. S-so gooood-"  
"Do you like that baby?" Juliet nearly growled leaning down to kiss her heaving breasts. "You-you-I..." Kate felt Juliet's lips suck one of her nipples into her mouth and began to feel her long slender fingers maniacally pumping into her. "Make me come Juliet."  
"You're on fire baby..." Juliet felt her own climax approaching as she began rubbing her own sopping pussy against her partners strong young thigh and did exactly what kate asked twisting her fingers suddenly deep inside to feel Kate convulse around them. She felt Kate trembling, so close to that brain numbing rush she knew the younger woman longed for. "That's good sweetheart. That's right. Can you feel how much I need to make you come for me?"  
"MMMMM...Juliet!" she screamed biting down hard on the soft flesh where the blonds shoulder met her neck.  
Juliet was shaking hard now against her need filled lover. "mmm-mmm-mmm..." she muttered her final grunt leaving her breathless and shaken as she sank to the floor of the stall, cradling Kate in her arms. "I love you." she found her lips with her own smiling ones st the scent of fresh sweat, mutual arousal, motor oil, vanilla and coconut milk.  
The End 


End file.
